


Not THAT Kind of A Man-Eating Plant

by CardboarianNights



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Human!Jesse, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Jesse in charge of blackwatch until he dissolves it into something different, M/M, Mute!Gabe, No underage, Plant Human Hybrid!Gabe, Plant sex, alternative universe, for Gabe's backstory, lots of affection, mccree is forty, mcreyes - Freeform, middle aged men being cute, mute character, safe and consentual sex, tentacle sex?, they're just so head over heels in love with each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2018-12-08 04:36:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11639049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CardboarianNights/pseuds/CardboarianNights
Summary: You would think after spending fifteen years rescuing abused human hybrids that forty year old Jesse McCree would have learned not to mess with dangerous plant hybrids. Especially ones that were forced fed the human remains of its owner’s enemies it's entire life but apparently not when it was the flora-hybrid, Gabriel.“Oh, come on! I was just teasin’ ya!” Jesse whined as he was held upside down by two sets of thorny vines, wrapped securely around one of McCree's leg. The cowboy was thankful that he always wore his heavy duty chaps everyday to work as he used a free hand to keep his hat on his head. Right below him was an unamused Gabriel, human from the head down until where-would-be mid-thigh on a normal person, where as the rest of him was roots connecting him to the ground with bramble sprouting out of various parts of his body but mostly from his back.He wouldn't eat McCree at this point.





	1. growing with you

You would think after spending fifteen years rescuing abused human hybrids that forty year old Jesse McCree would have learned not to mess with dangerous plant hybrids. Especially ones that were forced fed the human remains of its owner’s enemies it's entire life but apparently not when it was the flora-hybrid, Gabriel. 

“Oh, come on! I was just teasin’ ya!” Jesse whined as he was held upside down by two sets of thorny vines, wrapped securely around one of McCree's leg. The cowboy was thankful that he always wore his heavy duty chaps everyday to work as he used a free hand to keep his hat on his head. Right below him was an unamused Gabriel, human from the head down until where-would-be mid-thigh on a normal person, where as the rest of him was roots connecting him to the ground with bramble sprouting out of various parts of his body but mostly from his back. 

He wouldn't eat McCree at this point. 

Gabriel has spent ten years living in the rescue division of Overwatch since he was a lab-created flora-human hybrid that was too dangerous to relocate to a sanctuary. No human-hybrid sanctuary would take him since he had a history of cannibalism, regardless if he was forced to partake in or not, and could secrete a sex pollen that would lure humans to him so he could kill them with his vines. None of that was an issue whatsoever once he was rescued and happily given the yard that Blackwatch once used for training before they were disbanded; the rescue division rising from its ashes. Now the place was a sprawling garden about one enormous acre in length and due for another expansion in the summer to allow for another long root flora survivor to make their home in the garden with Gabriel. 

Gabriel's entire body was covered in scars from decades of abuse and neglect, his black hair now long and healthy with a custom diet tailored for his needs. His muscles large and strong - a huge success in McCree’s eyes. He was undoubtedly drop dead handsome to boot! His arms were so muscular even when he really only used his vines to do work for him; Just one vine could lift up to three hundred pounds of weight without Gabe breaking a sweat, and, unlike his arms, his vines spanned the entire length of the garden! It was why Overwatch was fine with leaving the backdoor to the rescue building open so Gabriel could bring out anything he wanted from the huge storage closet McCree built for him, like the tall, portable table they were eating dinner at until McCree had to go and open his big mouth.

“Darlin’! Ya know I don't mind if yer hidden vine is sma-ALLLLL!!” Jesse shrieked as he was whipped back and forth by the vine as Gabriel placed an elbow on the table, propping up his chin with his hand while watching McCree flail. 

Gabriel has no ability to talk, his vocal chords were one of the first things his old owner had removed when he was very young and any noise he made was also likely met with punishment. Gabriel's lips were probably the heaviest scarred part on his body, possibly sewn up repeatedly before the sutures were ripped out to feed him in the past, but it didn't make McCree any bit repulsed by the sight. Not being able to talk certainly didn't cause any communication issues with them, especially when it came to expressing annoyance with McCree and his silly antics.

“I’m sorry, Pumpkin! Please put me down before I puke all over the table cloth!” Jesse pleaded as he brought his freehand up to cover his mouth for emphasis.

Gabriel rolled his eyes and brought a second vine up after he ceased tormenting McCree to help upright the rescue operations commander, and set him back down on his bar seat opposite of him. The vines then casually moved to coil themselves lightly in McCree’s lap as the man got comfortable in his chair once more, not even noticing the vines from how relaxed they were.

McCree sighed in relief as he picked up his cup of water and took a long drink from it. Gabriel picked up his electrolyte-infused drink to do the same as well. “I keep forgettin’ how strong ya are, Darlin’! Ya really know how t'sweep a man of his feet.” He winked playfully at Gabriel before setting down his cup and picking up his knife and fork to continue to eat his beef roast.

Gabriel was only served the same meals as everyone else at dinner time, with every other meal being vanilla yogurt in a bag with plenty of daily vitamins and minerals added into it. Of course, the packs were usually to aid in keeping his human biology in good shape while good old fashioned photosynthesis kept the vines and roots nice and healthy. Gabriel was pretty used to using his hands to grab silverware and cut his food without any assistance just by simply observing McCree as he ate across from him everyday; rain, sleet, or shine. They kept a modified tent in the storage room along with a weather alert AI programmed into the garden monitoring droids that would inform Gabriel if a storm or snow was heading their way so he would be prepared.

“So, anyways, Morrison was talkin’ ta me about the attempted break-ins on the main campus today. He was worried ‘bout the door from the garden bein’ left unlocked all the time.” Jesse informed Gabriel as he slowly cut off a slice of his roast beast and brought it to his mouth to chomp down on. “Before ya go an’ give me the ol’ eyeroll just know he’s more interested in comin’ up with a protocol on how ya should handle trespassers who manage to scale the ten foot concrete wall linin’ the garden area. We can’t have ya killin’ anyone who manages to hop the fence cause that’s just gonna draw unnecessary attention to the fact that Overwatch still has ya on the grounds, regardless that it’s basically an open secret now.” He added as he pointed his fork at Gabriel for emphasis, who was munching on his meal while he listened to Jesse explain the situation.

Gabriel nodded his head at that, eyes full of understanding of the delicate situation he and the organization were in by keeping such a ‘dangerous’ plant hybrid on the Zurich campus. The rescue building was a short car ride away from the main building where Overwatch was based and it was rare for anyone not part of the rescue team to travel to the building since they had their own cooking, cleaning crew, and a small medical branch on-site specifically to tend to hybrids. The garden was easily seen through the dining area window for the building staff, and even had a small picnic area for those who wanted to cook on the grill or eat outside. That area had a long koi pond separating the break area from the garden, along with privacy shrubs planted to dissuade staff members from wandering around the pond to access the garden - that plus plenty of warning signs to highlight the fact that Gabriel had free reign over the garden and no one was allowed to even allowed to WORK in the building before getting the ‘Gabriel 101’ powerpoint lecture. Everyone knew which exit they had to avoid since it was roped off with a lot more warning signs than the break area, and was even monitored by the building’s AI since that was the door Gabriel’s vines had access to.

“Now, I know ya don’t touch anyone but Angie and yer sweetpea named me, but Jack is actually thinkin’ bout makin’ an exception to that rule if ya let the science department fiddle with one or two of yer vines to see if we can coat them with some silicon. The plan is t'allow ya to suppress a trespasser without severely hurtin’ them in the process!” Jesse smiled warmly, watching as Gabriel’s eyebrows lifted up high in surprise at that. 

McCree had to admit that he secretly had been pushing for something like this for years onto Jack and the science team since Gabriel liked to show affection through the vines rather than letting someone get close enough to touch his flesh body. Gabe would let Angela and the medical team get close to give him injections and physical evaluations since he knew it's important to his health but anything else was strictly out of his comfort zone.

Jesse eyes glanced down for a moment at the vines that were coiled up like barbed whips on top of his lap. Gabriel liked showing how relaxed and comfortable he was with McCree by willingly laying his two shortest vines for close-to-mid range combat on his lap where Jesse could easily render him defenseless for the precious few seconds it would take Gabriel to pull his other vines in to kill him. It was a huge show of trust comparable to Jesse willingly handing over Peacemaker to Gabriel whenever they sat down at the table, something that always managed to put a fond smile on McCree’s face every time he saw the subconscious display by the flora-hybrid.

“I love ya a lot, Gabe. Did I tell ya that at all today?” 

Gabriel paused before looking over at McCree, his lips were missing chunks of the delicate flesh, covered with scars, but always managed to light a fire in McCree’s chest when a genuinely happy smile would lift the corners of his lips. It was one of the most beautiful things in the world to McCree and made the heart-breakingly hard job of running the division completely worthwhile. Gabriel’s smile was a reminder of how far McCree has come as a person by dismantling Blackwatch and making it into a place of healing for broken hybrids like Gabriel ten years ago.

\--

Eleven Years ago...

 

McCree wasn’t sure if he believed Blackwatch was on the path he could justify falling asleep with no regrets every night when he laid in bed. He stared up at the white ceiling, completely exhausted to the bone with several holoscreen by his desk illuminating the room in an eerie glow. Jesse had all of his devices off sans the one that let Morrison contact him, his phone resting screen down on the nightstand next to his bed. He just got back from an OP in Spain, putting down a cartel operation and forced to kill two flora-hybrids because they knew only how to kill - ‘unsalvageable’ as the UN officials called these types of 'guard dogs' by illegal trade groups.

‘Unsalvageable’, his fucking ass!

Jesse gritted his teeth, his body still covered in dirt and blood from the operation, and was as upset as the rest of his team for having to put two badly abused teenagers down as they begged for help. All because they happen to be anchored to the ground and not fully human. Probably didn’t help that, unlike child soldiers, there was extra extraction costs and it was very easy to kill them during removal without a specialist on-hand to guide them through the process. That assumes that stress doesn’t kill them first, of course.

It wasn’t just this operation either but it always seemed like the newer the hideout, the younger the flora-hybrids were, and Jesse would get the same orders every time: ‘unsalvageable’ - Even the ones that could barely lift up an empty bucket with their vines. Blackwatch wasn’t a rescue organization and they had to get in and get out without anyone noticing them. Avoiding the flora watchdogs just meant that they’ll die in the explosion to take out the base or die from starvation if no one goes in to help them after Blackwatch has left. 

It was an ugly ‘catch 22’ because you actually need willing people to step in and help them but those people were in short supply from how widespread the flora-hybrid abuse was on the black market. Most of the time it was just easier, and cheaper, to put a bullet in their head than to try to alert help organizations that were overburdened as it was and hoping they don’t die alone where they were planted.

McCree ended up showering and returning to his inbox, unable to even close his eyes without seeing himself hold Peacemaker to a five year-old’s head. Keep himself busy with the mundane to keep their faces out of his mind and drinking directly from a whiskey bottle to numb his guilt without impacting his ability to work too much. This was such a shitty life to have on top of all the flack Blackwatch gets from the UN for existing and doing its dirty work anyways. McCree set the bottle aside, the other empty whisky bottles, chronicling his descent into addiction just to be able to command a team that was falling apart from low morale and the high injury rate on the job. Brown eyes looked at the mess both he and his room were, wondering vaguely if he should just turn in his resignation letter to Morrison and be done with it.

He believed in Overwatch’s mission but he was aware of what wasn’t possible with the way things were going. If he didn’t resign then the resignation letters from his team would keep coming and HE would be fired for being an incompetent leader. Jesse sighed heavily, glancing over at the sunrise peeking through the blinds of his window, unsure if he could stand another day of this soul-crushing job. His eyes went back to the holoscreen in front of him, his own resignation letter open on the document program before him and the cursor idly blinking as time passed slowly before him. Jesse ended up printing the document out on his printer and signed it before folding it up to then get dressed for the day in fresh clothing.

-

“I’m not letting you resign, Jesse.” Jack spoke, just as exhausted as McCree across from him as Jesse sat in one in the chairs in front of his desk. He set the resignation letter over to the side before folding his hands in front of himself on the desk, an empathetic look in those blue eyes of his that Jesse has sorely missed for the past few years.

“I just can’t do it anymore, Jack.” Jesse admitted weakly as he took off his hat to place on his lap before running a hand through his hair in frustration. “I can’t keep killin’ children an’ say that I’m proud of my job! We’re runnin’ ourselves into the ground here an’ we’re gonna hit bedrock any day now, Jack, an’ I didn’t sign up fer this shit!” He pleaded to his strike commander.

Jack frowned in concern at that but seemed to understand that Jesse was indeed at his breaking point this time. “You’re right that the burden on Blackwatch’s shoulders is far heavier than anyone ever considered, especially with the number of times you have personally come forward to me about the UN’s indifference to the flora-hybrid crisis at hand. Unfortunately, Overwatch does not have the funding needed to assist Blackwatch with extraction of victims of the slave trade.”

Jesse gritted his teeth at that, practically crumbling his hat on his lap from how pissed off he was at that answer. “So, ya won’t let me leave, but, ya also won’t give us the tools to help these folk! I just have ta suck it up until the UN says they’re done with me and make some other poor sonova bitch carry the same weight in a cycle?”

Jack shakes his head at that. “No. I ultimately control what does and does not happen in this organization, Jesse. Blackwatch was both of our ideas and my support was what made it happen.”

“What the fuck does that mean?” 

Jack smirked in amusement at that. “Easy. Blackwatch has outlived its usefulness if you find that it no longer follows your vision as the commander of that group. We’ll dissolve it and propose something that actually follows the vision Overwatch set out to do in the beginning. The question is, though, ‘what do you want to in Overwatch now that Blackwatch is scrapped’, Jesse?”

Jesse felt his jaw practically fall out of his mouth, relief and hope flooding out the darkness of his soul as Jack, once again, gave him a new means of changing the world under Overwatch’s guidance. He had tears rolling out of his eyes now that he could actually breath, feeling like he had been suffocating for years until Jack went and gave him a new out, just like he did from Deadlock all those years ago. “I want to…” Jesse sniffled hard as he brushed the tears away with his arms. “I want to save those we could not before! No one should have to suffer because of how they were born and happen to be planted in the wrong place by the wrong people! I want to strangle these sick fucks on the black market with my own hands along with the fuckers who buy them!”

Jack nodded his head in agreement with that. “Indeed. Time to hit them where it hurts when no one else gives a fuck, right? We’ll have to come up with a proposal to the UN along with a spending budget in order to convince them that this is worth the ‘hassle’ of dissolving Blackwatch.”

“To be honest, who says we can’t kick some ass when raiding these places to save the abused?” McCree casually suggests as he sits back in his chair while shrugging his shoulders. 

Jack leaned forward with a knowing smile. “You’re speaking the UN’s kind of language now, McCree. Best to exploit that logic as much as possible while we collaborate on this whole thing.” He proposes, much to McCree’s excitement. Jack really hadn’t lost his moral center after all these years at all. Thank god for Jack Morrison to be able to see reason and help avert a crisis!

Blackwatch operations would continue as usual until Jack and McCree came up with a solid proposal to end Blackwatch and give rise to something new that Overwatch really could be proud of having. It was tough to swallow all the death until the UN finally allowed them both to propose the new part of the organization, especially with all the reworks the UN threw at them to try to make them reconsider the whole scheme. Jack stood by Jesse though and they were able to push it through after a year of hassling the UN, finally dissolving Blackwatch and raising the rescue operations team from the ashes.


	2. plant-based biology

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> special thanks to the anon who left a review and wanted me to update! Here you go!

Present time…

 

Jesse groaned as he ran his hands over his face, squishing his cheeks together before letting them go with a sigh. Rescue work was much more rewarding than Blackwatch missions were but they still required as much planning as the black ops did, especially since he had to deal with a bit of red tape in exchange for recognition for their good work. He laid back in his chair, idly toeing the floor to slowly spin the chair he was completely limp in, taking a breather to think of things other than the work he was doing on his holoscreen at his desk.

His desk was clear of the trash and whisky bottles now housed paper flowers that he had distributed between his office, his room and out in the garden where Gabriel could see his work out on display. Zenyatta, the therapist living on-site like Jesse, was a genius with the forms of mental enrichment ideas he comes up for Gabriel to keep him happy and teach him new hobbies. Paper crafts and origami were some of Gabriel's favorite activities that Zenyatta rotated into Gabriel's mental enrichment schedule and he always seemed happy to give Jesse the nicest one he makes. It cheers Jesse straight up to see the bottle openings filled with paper stems and flowers, filling his desk with multi-layered bright colors that touched up the atmosphere in the room.

A glance at his clock told him it two in the morning, the perfect hour for paying a very early morning visit to his favorite flora hybrid, especially since the tiny pheromone measuring device on his desk vibrated lightly. A certain someone was emitting an almost-shy amount of pollen even though Zenyatta would not be affected by it and only he and Jesse were the only humans at the rescue facility. It reminded Jesse that he really needed to encourage Gabe to use his phone more rather than use his ‘sex pollen’ to make a booty call. 

Maybe he didn’t want to wake up Jesse since he always comes running when Gabe sends him a text? He picked up the square measuring device and tapped on the ‘stats’ button to project a small holoscreen to see what his head was vaguely registering from the scent.

The readout confirmed exactly what he thought: ‘Caution: Pheromone Particles Detected In Atmosphere’.

Jesse grinned as he took out his phone as he closed his door behind himself after locking his computer monitor, the door automatically locking with a click before he started heading towards his room on the second floor. He typed up a message to Gabriel along the way before sending it as he climbed the stairs to the second floor, knowing that the flora hybrid would have it nearby since Jesse always texted him back when Gabe sent out his ‘booty call’ pollen for him.

Jesse: Got your message loud and clear. We gonna pitch our ‘tents’ together, Darlin’? ;)

Gabriel: Do you have to put it like that every time? Also, yes, I want to have sex with you.

Jesse: Just wanted to get that in writing, Sweet Pea. Be over in a bit.

Gabriel: Acknowledged.

He tucked his phone back into his pocket before quickly making for his room to switch into his version of ‘something comfortable’.

\--

The privacy tent was all set up when Jesse came out back in the gardens and was wearing his long coat that reached his ankles to cover up what he was wearing under it even though no one would be here this late. He just didn’t want to mentally scar Zenyatta again if, for some reason, he woke up hearing Jesse being loud outside and came to investigate. Jesse had his tote bag filled with the needed goodied on under his arm as he waited for one of the brambled vines to come out from the brush Gabriel hid them under by the door and let move over his boot until it reached the back to flick the spur he had on it. With his identity confirmed, the vine retreated back into the brush it staked out in and Jesse began walking down the brick path toward the camping tent propped up in the center of the garden.

Jesse was smiling as he went around and found the entrance. He cleared his throat before speaking. “Gabe. I’m comin’ in.” The cowboy announced before unzipping the flap of the tent and zipping it back up behind him once and securing the zipper with the provided clasp to give them some privacy.

The inside of the tent was lit up with soft glowing lanterns in each corner as to not show their shadows on the walls and give them some romantic lighting for their rendezvous. There was the table they ate their meals on with two clean towel on top, and a bar stool, off to the side of Gabriel along with a bucket with a bottle of disinfecting agent and a spray bottle filled with purified water inside. All the tools Gabriel could store and request discreetly while Jesse brought the harder to explain items in his tote bag. 

Jesse walked over to Gabriel and got up on his toes to kiss him affectionately before going over to set his bag on the table. “So, you’re lookin’ quite handsome this fine evenin’, Gabe.” He sweetly compliment as he untied the front of his coat and began unbuttoning it before laying it over the bar stool, revealing himself to be in nothing but leather chaps, his boots, heavy leather sleeves that covered his biceps and elbows comfortably, and a leather torso band; stuff he specifically made to allow Gabriel to mate the way he wanted to with Jesse without hurting him in the process. 

He then let Gabriel get an eye full of his plump ass cheeks sliding up and down in counter to each other as he picked up one of the towels to put on the barstool for later, exaggerating the way his hips swung to show off his sexy strut. There was currently one medium length vine and two shorter ones Jesse had to carefully maneuver around without losing his air of confidence but they were rather quick to pull away to let him walk his walk. Jesse pulled over to Gabriel’s front and teasingly ran a finger to trace the flora-hybrid’s abs, enjoying the way Gabriel sucked in a breath through heavily lidded eyes as he watched Jesse.

“Anythin’ in particular ya want tonight, Gabe? I made sure I cleaned up nicely in case ya wanted to do more than our usual…” He winked suggestively at his partner, enjoying the way Gabriel grumbled and flushed in frustration at the teasing he was receiving. “Maybe if ya let me, I’ll stretch myself nice an’ wide fer ya if ya wanna deposit somethin’ nice in me.”

Gabriel rolled his eyes at that but was still very much intrigued regardless. It was an endearing look on his partner’s face that Jesse could not resist bringing his hand up to cup the side of Gabe’s face to make him look at him. 

“Not bein’ compatible enough to bring some sprouts into the world is rather nice now ain’t it?”

That heavily scarred, lower lip of Gabriel’s looked absolutely beautiful between the flora hybrid’s teeth as he nipped down on it from the sexual frustration he was dealing with and Jesse found himself chuckling as the two short vines gripped Jesse’s arm protectors to turn him back towards the table before lightly pushing him forward. Gabriel was telling him to get on with it as the floral hybrid released Jesse’s arms to move the vines over with the medium one carrying the last towel that was on the table to the bucket.

Jesse felt his half-hard cock twitch with interest as he knew what Gabriel part Gabriel was going to clean up and unzipped his tote bag to pull out a bottle of lubricant. He climbed carefully onto the table after setting the tote bag down on the grass, and uncapped it to pool some lube into his palm before recapping it to drop back down onto his bag. Gabriel would know where to get it if he needed some, after all. 

He brought his knees up and spread himself lewdly for Gabriel with his feet firmly on the table before bringing his index finger down to push into himself. Jesse’s eye focused on the thornless, shorter vine that came up from below the ground by Gabriel’s base mass as it moved to coil itself in the bucket filled with the disinfecting agent. Gabriel’s shorter vine using one half of the towel to scrub the dirt and whatever would cling to it with the towel thoroughly before the appendage was lifted up to get scrubbed on the spots that were harder to reach. Jesse licked his lips as he felt an erotic jolt flow down to his belly from the sight of Gabriel washing his dick just for him and slid another finger in his ass to up it to two.

It felt so good to stretch himself as he was pretty sure Gabriel was letting off that pheromone just for him while he continued. The flora-hybrid’s eyes gazing over at Jesse for a moment to make Jesse’s fully erect cock bob in appreciation from the attention as Jesse locked eyes with him when he started scissoring himself with his fingers. Jesse mouthed an ‘o’ at how good it felt, trying to continue to tease his sexually frustrated partner with how eager he was for some good sex after being too busy with work too consider taking a much needed break. Gabriel was going to fuck him and fuck him so good with the way he smirked slyly at Jesse’s desperation, especially when he was practically fucking himself with three fingers now.

“Gabe…!” Jesse moaned to draw his partner’s attention back on him, his thighs shifting wider apart on the table as precum from the tip of his penis drips onto the leather of his torso guard. His boot heel digging into the table before a fourth vine rose up to wrap securely around it and lift the offending boot up before pressing it back down like it was before. Gabriel scowled at him and it made Jesse roll his head to the side in frustration. “C’mon, Gabe! So what if I nick the table a bit with the spur? Ya don’t give a shit if I get cum all over it!” He whined trying to lift the restraint boot to tug it free of the vine.

The vine maintained its light grip on Jesse’s boot as Gabriel stared at Jesse in an unamused manner, his other vines finishing off the cleaning process of his phallus vine before they began spraying the length of it with distilled water from the spray bottle then towel drying it. Jesse was embarrassed by his childish behavior but there was only so much movement he could do with the restraints of the leather safety guards and he wanted to so badly get fucked already by his partner. Besides, it wasn’t like the table wasn’t beaten up and cheap in the first place! It was just a plastic table with foldable legs to make for easy storage and Gabe liked to treat it like it was made of expensive wood or something!

Gabriel then grinned in amusement as he set the towel and spray bottle aside, bringing his other three vines to loom over McCree while his cock throbbed at the arousing sight. The phallus vine was lumpy on its surface with lubricating oils leaking out at the base of each enticing bump and Jesse was sucking on his lower lip as he unconsciously rocked his hips upwards to beacon it inside of him.

The other vines were joined by a forth as they went to secure themselves around the leather guards on McCree’s arms, torso and the other boot, the phallus vine staying off to the side but in sight as Jesse was easily lifted up into the air. Jesse let out a pathetic whine as the vines on his arms pulled the limbs outwards, forcing his fingers to leave his asshole. He gave Gabriel a needy look under his hooded eyes as the vines pulled him toward his partner and making him sit upright while suspended easily in the air. It was exhilarating to be held up by such a strong partner, especially when Gabriel brought their bodies together and lifted him up higher so there was no height difference between them to kiss.

Gabriel’s human hands moved then to Jesse’s hair, his hat safely back in the man’s room. Jesse felt relief when the vines pulled away from Jesse’s arms and allow him to reciprocate by carding his gloved fingers through Gabriel’s soft hair. Their chests pressed firmly against each other with Jesse’s erection sandwiched between them. Gabriel smiled at the affection of his partner, his eyes full of adoration for Jesse’s love for him before bringing his arms over to wrap gently around the cowboy’s neck to kiss him. Jesse’s gave an approving hum against Gabriel’s scarred lips and opened his mouth to let Gabriel have access to it. 

The flora hybrid used some kind of mouthwash earlier because Jesse could definitely taste a hint of minty freshness on his tongue. Jesse grinned internally at how thoughtful his sweet heart was.

Jesse sucked in a sharp breath as he felt the phallus vine press firmly between his ass cheeks, the natural lubricant making it slide easily back and forth in a lewd manner. “Nnngh. Yer a real charmer, Gabe.” He chuckled breathlessly as he clench his plump ass cheeks tightly around the vine that was sliding easily between them and brushing up against his ready asshole. “I bet the sight would look amazin’ on video.” Jesse purred teasingly as he looked at his partner through heavily lidded eyes. “I bet ya would have this tent up all the time and just pump yer dick non-stop if we did do somethin’ so naughty, Partner.”

Gabriel nipped his lower lip in obvious sexual frustration to the raunchy images Jesse was putting in his head. He pressed the tendril against the man’s anus and barely pressed the tip in, retaliating against McCree’s teasing to make the cowboy shudder beautifully. Jesse was the kind of sub that loved to tease but was easily tamed with a little tug on his collar. It wasn’t something Jesse was embarrassed by but, doggone, did he love it when Gabriel put him in his place. Jesse found it to be the sexiest thing ever having his raunchy mouth bring him some delicious teasing in retribution by his once-hesitant partner.

Some might find having a mute partner be nerve-wracking by the lack of vocal feedback but Gabriel certainly picked up on how to sext very quickly after Jesse showed him how to use his phone and received a raunchy-as-all-hell sext without prompt.

“Or ya can fuck me. That would be nice too.” Jesse chuckled weakly at his added afterthought.

Gabriel rolled his eyes but smirked in amusement before he move one hand to Jesse’s pectoral and groped it firmly in his palm. Jesse let out a pathetic whimper at the contact, especially when the tendril was just barely moving in and out of his hole to tease him further. Jesse’s brought his hand to Gabriel’s back and carefully grasped the base of Gabriel’s many vines the best he could, moaning as Gabriel made a choked noise from the sensation. Gabriel kept on arm around McCree’s neck to hold him close and kissed him passionately while his phallus finally pushed slowly into Jesse’s ass.

Their kisses were sloppy as Jesse felt Gabriel stretch him nice and good. Jesse let out a lewd gasp and rocked his hips forward the best he could to encourage Gabriel to move inside of him. Gabriel deepened the kiss between them as he continued to squeeze and knead Jesse’s pectorals, muffling the moans of his lover with his own lips. He knew exactly how to draw out the enticing noises he wanted out of Jesse as he moved his phallus vine in slowly to let Jesse adjust to his girth before pulling out and pushing back in. It probably helped that Jesse’s nipples were sensitive and the teasing gropes Gabriel gave to the man’s chest made him wish for direct contact on the hardened buds.

Jesse shuddered hard as the tendril brushed up against his prostate, making his cock bob up wards and shamelessly leak precum down Gabriel’s abdomen. “Darlin’, P-please…! Don’t tease me tonight…!” He begged against Gabriel’s lips, turning into a sobbing mess as the tendril started thrusting in and out of him with little to no restraint. 

Tonight wouldn’t be a night where either of them would last long as Jesse arched his back and started throwing out raunchy pillow talk to his lover while Gabriel continued to work them both to an orgasm. “Nngh…! God DAMN-! Ah…! Nhg-! Ya like seein-s-seein’ me beggin’ and wet on yer dick, G-Gabe? Hahn- NGH-!” Jesse thrashed in the vice grip the vines held him securely in, his desperation to fuck himself in time with Gabriel’s tendril and rut his leaking dick against Gabriel’s hard abs driving him nuts. He was so hard for this kind of deprivation but also wanted to come hard so Gabriel could drive him up the wall by continuing to milk his prostate right after. “D-Darlin’, Ya have- UHN! N-No idea how bad I need ya-!”

Gabriel’s face twisted and furrowed as he released Jesse’s tits from his warm palms to wrap his strong arms around Jesse’s back to pull them both even closer together. His teeth nipping and biting Jesse’s lip before quickly moving to the cowboy’s jaw and drawing more beautiful strangled noises from Jesse’s throat. 

“I-I’m-!!” Jesse warning came way too late as the desperately needed contact on his dick was enough to push him over the edge and caused his to throw his head back while he painted Gabriel’s rock hard abs with strips of come. Gabriel’s tendril filling and expanding as his own fluid gushed out from the pores in rhythmic throbs, the hybrid grunting and groaning in the tiniest of strangled noises that had Jesse ejaculating harder to the point of over-exerting himself. Any sound from Gabriel was a goddamn treasure and hearing the plant hybrid so lost in his own orgasm was sexier than any porn he could find on the net.

Gabriel continued to fuck Jesse on his tendril until he was completely spent with murky, green fluid rolling down the length of the appendage and dripping out of Jesse’s ass as they both hung around in that beautiful post-orgasm haze that washed over them. Jesse feeling a warm, grounding presence as Gabriel pressed his forehead to Jesse’s affectionately. The vines holding his arms at bay drew inwards toward Gabriel, allowing Jesse to wrap his arms around his neck as they slowly uncoiled off the leather protecting his arms to reinforce the ones on his waist. 

Jesse happily let himself nuzzle Gabriel’s forehead with his own, returning his affection in the way Gabriel liked. The warmest of smiles lifted the corners of Gabriel’s lips as Jesse felt the infectious power of the expression weakly influence his to a bashful one. Gabriel was so damn gorgeous and smittened Jesse every time he let those lips of his curl upwards to tug on his heartstrings. 

“I love ya so much, Gabe.”

Gabriel grinned as he returned the affection filled statement with a gravely grunt before leaning his head down on and angle to give Jesse the gentlest of kisses. Jesse let himself melt in the comfortable warmth as he showed Gabriel all of his heart and soul with his own lips in return.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As usual, please leave a review if you like the concept and want to see more! Every review is like 100 kudos to me!

**Author's Note:**

> Just a cute little two parter because I haven't written McReyes in a while and wanted some cute plant!gabe!
> 
> Please let me know if you like the idea!


End file.
